


The Stalls

by Nephythes_Azalea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephythes_Azalea/pseuds/Nephythes_Azalea
Summary: They long for just a bit of peice in the torrent of pain. So alike yet so diffrent.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Stalls

Their breath intermingled with eachothers, hot and heavy. Their bodies pressed as far as could be together. 

They had met on the pitch in the early morning hour to find release from the everyday life of school. One from the torrent hate of the whole school and the other his own house. Neither expected to relax with the other there but was proven wrong when they flew together and neither spoke, an understanding with the other that there was no need for sound. 

After their flight they meet again in the locker room to wash off. The steam made nothing penterable to the eye. Both stood under hot water for a while in contemplative thought. 

Why?

It ran through both of their minds, and as they looked up at the other they clicked. 

The young green eyed youth was pushed against the stall wall, his legs already jumping up to wrap around the older moca eyed student waist. Neither said a word, both just continued. 

They were very much similar both having shitty families, shitty friends, never where they ever taken seriously by any of their peers, both considered below average intelligence, both just coasting along their own statuses never to truly amount to anything. Yet both were respected but most importantly hated. The pain of everyday life was all consuming both just wanting to find release from it all. 

They were close magic swirled within the air feiry and freezing clashing together and yet both felt a certain peace that they could never before get from other such activities no matter how close it could get. The steam in the air was hot and relaxing but altogether a torrent of continued magic flow never dissipating. Their breathing getting heavier and heavier waiting for the finally, knowing that this was what they needed and wishing it would never end. 

The close was near though and as they both hit their peck neither spoke, muffling their voices allowing their magic to do all the work. 

Heavy breathing filled the air, mingling together. The elder students head resting against the younger's shoulder. It was the green eyed youth who finally spoke the first words to the other.

"Again?" 

The dark mocha eyed elder student looked into the younger ones.

"Again." he said.

Their magic picked up and swirled around the other, both being just as quiet as if they never spoke at all. 

Afterwards as the older student sat on the bench fixing his tie and the younger was walking out, the younger froze and turned around.

"Same time next week?"

The moca eyed elder looked up to the green eyed youth.

"Same time next week."

The youth turned and left back up to the castle, to the pain that awaited him at its doors.


End file.
